<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эти годы by JanetDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104944">Эти годы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi'>JanetDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эшли Коул и Райан Бертранд встречаются. Иногда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Cole/Ryan Bertrand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эти годы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мартини? С оливкой? Серьезно?</p><p>— Коул. Эшли Коул.</p><p>Райан постучал ладонью по стойке.</p><p>— Двойной виски, пожалуйста, — попросил он бармена и получил ослепительную улыбку в ответ:</p><p>— Мистер Коул уже сделал для вас заказ.</p><p>Райан посмотрел на Эшли. Тот сосредоточенно пил свой сухой вермут, и оставалось надеяться, что Бертранду сегодня достанется хотя бы не молочный коктейль. Хотя, в каком-то смысле...</p><p>— Кальвадос, — снизошел до пояснений Коул. — Я решил, что для сегодняшней встречи подходит кальвадос. Все-таки, осень.</p><p>Они встречались редко. Райан вообще не мог сказать, что они встречаются — прозвучало бы довольно двусмысленно, и действительности бы не отразило, а Райан старался себе не лгать. Но что поделать, если они все-таки иногда встречались?</p><p>— Дурацкая у тебя борода, — светским тоном заметил Эшли.</p><p>По лицу Коула, как обычно, совершенно нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Может, составляет список покупок на вечер или прокручивает в голове какой-нибудь недавний разговор. Может, вообще придумывает, как сегодня трахнет Райана, а то и вовсе поет песенку своей бывшей. Когда Райан долго не видел Эшли, тот становился таким далеким, каким и должен был бы быть, по правде говоря.</p><p>Бертранд тянул кальвадос, и густой яблочный аромат оседал на языке приятным послевкусием хорошего крепкого алкоголя. Эшли многому его научил: разбираться в выпивке, подкатывать к девушкам, ценить моменты. Но о многом он умолчал.</p><p>Стоило ли радоваться: да, он не попадает в глаз сотруднику клуба, но и лучшим левофланговым защитником Англии его тоже не назовешь. Чего не хватило? Меткости, удачи, наглости, трудолюбия, таланта? Кто знает, но таких ярких и звёздных финалов после того самого с ним больше не случалось.</p><p>— Слишком много думаешь, — сказал Коул, допивая свой коктейль. — Это ответ на твой вопрос. Ну, тот о котором ты как раз так много думаешь.</p><p>Райан выпятил губу и посмотрел на Эшли, состроив на лице самое невинное из всех своих выражений.</p><p>— Я думаю, мистер Коул, где вы прячете свой пистолет? Или вы просто не рады меня видеть?</p><p>Эшли засмеялся.</p><p>— Он заплатит, — сообщил Коул бармену, и Бертранд безропотно полез в карман за портмоне.</p><p> </p><p>— В твоих номерах на одного всегда преступно большие кровати, — сообщил Райан получасом позже, выходя из тесной ванной комнаты. Он был почти голым, исключая полотенце на бедрах, и полностью одетый Эшли, сидящий на неудобном стуле возле зашторенного окна, неопределенно хмыкнул.</p><p>Верхний свет не зажигали, ограничившись только желтоватыми бра возле кровати. Райан бы включил еще какую-нибудь медленную мелодию, что-то из Джо Дасена, и заказал бы в номер розовое вино, но не Райан сегодня выбирал музыку.</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Бертранд подошел. Эшли легонечко потрогал его шрам — Райан никогда до конца не понимал этой привязанности Эшли к его шраму, хотя, наверное, выглядело это красиво: кожа цвета молочного шоколада, белое полотенце и старый широкий рубец, уходящий вниз, к паху. Райан иногда старался смотреть на себя глазами Эшли, но никогда не получалось — все потому, что хотел он Коула.</p><p>Хотел и получил, что уж теперь.</p><p>А Эшли все трогал его шрам — легко-легко, будто ресницами касался. Его горячее дыхание обжигало кожу, между лопатками напряглись мышцы, и Райан по-кошачьи выгнулся, подаваясь вперед. Полотенце не удержалось, упало к ногам.</p><p>— Да что ж ты все такой-то, а? — с какой-то чуть ли не тоской сказал Эшли его члену.</p><p>Райан пожал плечами — какой есть. Как говорится: не нравится — не трогай.</p><p>Впрочем, Эшли и не трогал — Эшли смотрел, и от его взгляда Бертранд заводился, как и пять лет назад. Яйца тяжелели, член напрягался, головка обнажалась. Со стороны, наверное, это было все равно, что наблюдать, как распускается цветок, только в режиме ускоренной перемотки, и результатом будет не соцветие, а... а... а молочный коктейль!</p><p>Райан прыснул, не сдержавшись. Эшли укоризненно на него посмотрел, вбирая губами багровую головку, как бы намекая, кто этот цветок когда-то сорвал. Непонятно, как получалось у Коула отсасывать с выражением недовольного университетского преподавателя на лице, но Райану грех было жаловаться — окучивали его всегда хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>В комнате густо и терпко пахло сексом, но Бертранду все казалось — мало, а Эшли его не останавливал.</p><p>Бертранд вылизывал Эшли с тщательностью, достойной похвалы: длинными движениями, от самого основания члена к головке, потом снова и снова, и снова проходясь языком по каждой венке. Бертранд расслаблял горло, заглатывая так глубоко, как только мог, и ловил краем уха сорванное дыхание, как величайшую награду. Бертранд вкручивал два пальца в анус, пачкая дорогие простыни клубничной смазкой, и мучительно медленно проезжался по простате, зная, что Эшли такое любит.</p><p>Бертранд словно бы задался целью с помощью необузданного раскрепощенного секса вытащить из Коула душу, и нельзя было сказать, что не преуспел. Это Райан не сам придумал, это так Эшли ему сказал после очередного оргазма, и удовлетворенный Райан с радостью пристроился рядом с не менее удовлетворенным Коулом.</p><p>— Переживаешь, что не стал таким, как я? — спросил Эшли хрипло. Он наблюдал за Райаном сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы. — Жалеешь ведь?</p><p>Бертранд зевнул.</p><p>— Бывает. А ты жалеешь, что я тобой не стал?</p><p>Коул задумался. Или продолжил составлять план покупок. Или вспомнил еще какой-то давний разговор.</p><p>— Пожалуй, нет, — честно признался он через какое-то время. — Делить звание лучшего левофлангового защитника Англии я с тобой не намерен, да и вообще...</p><p>Райану было достаточно этого «и вообще», но Эшли, явно сделав над собой усилие, зачем-то продолжил.</p><p>— Мне нравишься ты таким, какой ты есть.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Райан распахнул глаза, с недоверием рассматривая основательно затраханного Коула.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— А розе закажем?</p><p>— Еще и в душе поебемся, — предельно серьезно пообещал Эшли. Райан на всякий случай стукнул его подушкой, потом пристроился рядом, обнимая поперек груди, и вскорости задремал.</p><p> </p><p>Эшли невесомо потрепал его по этой милой нелепой (дурацкой!) бороде, и тоже устроился спать. Он уже вошел в тот возраст, когда учишься спокойно принимать все, что хочешь на самом деле: будь то мартини с оливкой в баре дорогого лондонского отеля или периодический секс с человеком, которого крепко любишь в глубине души уже почти шесть лет.</p><p>И ничего его не смущало.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>